1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with certain novel 3-benzoyl-2-nitrophenylacetic acids and derivatives; metal acid salts, amides, and esters, pharmaceutical methods of treatment, pharmaceutical compositions and use thereof and methods of producing the same and novel intermediates. The 3-benzoyl-2-nitrophenylacetic acids and derivatives are anti-inflammatory agents having minimal side effects on internal administration to living animal bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
2-Amino-3-benzoylphenylacetic acids, esters and metal salts thereof having anti-inflammatory activity are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,576.
An isomer, 4-benzoyl-2-nitrophenylacetic acid was reported in Beilstein: Organic Chemistry 10, 361 (1910-1919).
Another isomer, 3-benzoyl-4-nitrophenyl-2-propionic acid was reported by Fenic et al., J. Het. Chem. 14, 1225 (1977) as an intermediate in the preparation of benzodiazepines.
Generally, in the past, strong anti-inflammatory drugs have been found to produce serious side effects of gastric bleeding and ulceration when administered orally to animals in the effective range. The compounds of the present invention have been found to have the advantage that low incidence of gastric irritation is observed when they are administered in the effective range for reducing inflammation as compared to indomethacin and the 2-amino-3-benzoylphenylacetic acids disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,576.